Jade Patterson
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: You shouldn't have gone to that party. You shouldn't have gotten drunk. You shouldn't have let that guy control you. Shouldn't. Shouldn't. Shouldn't. Yes. Your what they say. A slut. A whore. Everything. But I didn't get my say yet.


Slut. Whore. Ungrateful. Bitch. Ho. High school Harlot.

I deserve all those words. All those words describe me perfectly. I am definitely the school's Harlot. Those words should be used to describe me everyday.

But my true love never used those words. Even though I cheated on him. Even though I got pregnant with another guy. Even though I denied his proposal when he tried to help me.

My name is Jade Renee Patterson. Says so on my birth certificate. It could be Jade Renee Berenson. But it doesn't. Because I'm an idiot. An idiot with absolutely no self respect.

I think I'm pretty. Or I did think so. Because real and true beauty comes from within. And there's definitely no beauty there.

I used to have long, almost white blonde hair. But I died it black in the first year of high school. I also put a purple streek, with pink streeks on the bottom of my bangs. I usually straighten it. The only make up I have is black eyeliner and Mascara. So that's all I put on. It really complaments my deep dark blue eyes.

My main interest is sitting and watching the sky. I hope that stays with me all my life. Makes me feel less... bad.

"Slut. Whore. Bitch. High school Harlot." I hear April's voice dawn in my head over and over again.

I ruined my life. And it all started with one guy.

His name was Riley. Of bleeding hearts. I fell in love with him. And he fell in love with me.

It was two months after his parents died, three days after his break up with Ana, and a month before his bother said the he was gonna commit suicide after high school.

A year after we stated dating, and instantly fell in love, I realised I was pregnant. Not with his kid mind you. With some other guy's.

I shouldn't have gone to that party. I shouldn't have let myself get drunk. I shouldn't have let that guy control me. Shouldn't. Shouldn't. Shouldn't.

"How yeah doin? Whore."

I spun around to see April, Ana, Adrian, Fernando, Cori Jake and Vada. No Riley. Great. Now they were give a piece of their minds. Which probably has a lot of swearing.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to pick at my lunch. "What do you guys want?" I asked harshly.

"We're here to ask why you were such a bitch." Adrian said angrily as he and the others sat down. Ana, looked a little bit more mad than everyone else. Except April of course. That girl is always pissed.

I poked my sandwich nervously. "What do you mean?" I squeaked.

"You know what we mean." Vada snapped.

Jake nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Why did you do that do Riley?"

I shook my head pitifully. They don't understand. Imagine being in love, then messing it all up because you were drunk when you were on your period.

"I..." I tried to get them to understand, but the words dribbled in my mouth. I couldn't think of the right words.

April snorted. "Look. She's trying to give her pity." She looked at me sternly. "Your such a little whore."

Ana, Fernando, and Coi still did't say anything. Ana I can understand... but Fernando and Cori? Why were they being quiet?

"I don't want to talk about this." I told them. Hoping they would leave me alone. Yet again, I also hoped no one would find out about the pregnancy...

"And we don't wanna look at your face." Vada snapped. "But we all have to do stuff we don't wanna do."

Cori sighed. "Jade. We just wanna know one thing." She rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. "Who was the other guy?"

I smiled at Cori. She was the only one who was giving my comfort. My parents didn't want to look at me. Everyone in school would give me disgusted looks. And Riley just wouldn't understand that I didn't want to see him anymore. Cori was the only one in this world right now to at least try and help me.

I bite my lip from crying. "I don't know." I admitted.

"You don't know?" April demanded, getting beyond pissed. Fernando grabbed her shoulder to keep from punching me the face.

I nodded sadly. "It was at this party and-" Tears rolled down my cheeks, so I helplessly made some hand gestures.

Cori gave me a side hug, and fell into her open arms and cried. "It's okay Jade. It's okay..." She comforted.

"Cori!" Adrian said loudly to get her from comforting me.

"I agree. Cori!" Jake agreed.

"Shut up guys!" I yelled. "Is it so hard for me to be comforted!"

"Excuse us for getting mad!" April yelled back. "Your a filthy whore! You let Riley believe you guys were in love, then you get pregnant with some other random guy's kid! And if that isn't enough, he says he'll marry you, and you tell him off! He wasn't mad, and you kicked him to the curb! And you want pity?"

"April!" Ana and Fernando both said, but didn't make her shut up.

"I can't believe how ungrateful you are! I can't believe you don't care enough for Riley to just ditch him like that! I hope you die in a prostitue house you little bitch!"

"All hail the heartbreaker." Adrian finished, just as angry.

"I can't believe how judgemental you all are!" I yelled back. "You guys don't even know my side of the story!"

"Then tell us your side." Vada said, putting her feet up on the table. "This'll be interesting."

"Yeah." Jake agreed. "Enlighten us."

I took a deep breath. "Okay. It all started a week after Riley betrayed the TND..."

* * *

><p>There. I said I was making a new OC. So here she is. Lets see how well this goes...<p> 


End file.
